Anywhere but Here
by Stair Step
Summary: Oliver Wood is driving Grace Calling insane. She hates his guts but will dreams that haunt them both finally bring them together?
1. Chapter1

Hello everybody! I already wrote this story once but I feel like writing it again. Change it up a bit!  
  
The only characters that are mine are the ones I made up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hermione! Over here! Come on, we're going to miss the train!" Ron shouted insanely.  
  
It was their second year at Hogwarts and they were ready. Well, mostly only Hermione was ready. Ron and Harry were quite tired. The three of them boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment. It was difficult because Hermione was ten minutes off schedule!  
  
"Whoever thought that the little miss perfect Hermione would be ten minutes off schedule! Gosh Hermione, you must be getting old already!" Harry burst out laughing. Ron joined!  
  
"Oh Harry! Be quiet! This was my first time being late and quite frankly I'm ok with it! So shut it!" Hermione had a stern face that warned Harry and Ron to not mess with her. The threesome sat in silence as Hermione flipped through her new book she got in Diagon Alley. Ron waved his old, tattered wand at Scabbers hoping it would turn into an owl and Harry sat gazing out the window.  
  
"Hermione? May sit with you and your friends?" An older girl walked into the compartment. Harry guessed she was probably a 6th year. Hermione glanced up from her book.  
  
"Oh Grace! Hello! Of course, sit!" Hermione smiled and cleared her throat. "Harry, Ron. This is Grace Calling! I met her when I was talking on the internet! She's really sweet!"  
  
"Inter-what!" Ron questioned  
  
"It's a program you can get off a computer! It's loads of fun!" Grace volunteered to speak.  
  
"Oh, so you're a muggle born?" Harry looked into her deep eyes. There were a dark green with a splash of misty blue. 'Boy, that Grace is one gorgeous girl!' Harry imagined her asking him to the Yule Ball but it wasn't going to happen!  
  
"Yep. I'm a muggle born!" Grace replied.  
  
The four of them sat in the compartment chatting and trading wizard cards from the chocolate frogs package. Of course, Grace was much too mature for the silly game but Grace was the nicest, smartest, most athletic, sweetest, and most beautiful person you'll ever meet, so Grace decided to join in so she wouldn't be left out. At that moment Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch team captain walked past the compartment and saw Grace.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The four looked up from their game and ceased their giggling.  
  
"Grace, it's so wonderful to see you again! I just want to look at your pretty face one last time before Gryffindor beats Ravenclaw's sorry ass!" Oliver stood at the door laughing!  
  
"Hold on a minute, Wood! Who said you were going to beat Ravenclaw?!" We're just as good as your team and I believe we have the ability to put you down as well!" Grace was the Ravenclaw team captain and she didn't like Oliver all too well even though he was the cutest guy in school! Oliver walked into the compartment and sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Now listen here missy-," Oliver tried to correct her but Grace stood up and fled from the room.  
  
"Good going Wood! We were having fun!" The three yelled at him!  
  
"You guys don't want to go hanging around with weirdos like her anyway! So you should be thanking me!" Oliver stretched his head to look down the aisle.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another and smirked.  
  
"What! Why are you three looking at me like that!" Oliver sat there confused.  
  
"Aha! Oliver, you can't hide from us! We know you like her!"  
  
"What? Like who!" Oliver questioned blushing.  
  
"Grace! I mean how couldn't you! She's gorgeous!"  
  
The four sat in silence as the train stopped.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Read and review!  
  
~Cookie~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter up!  
  
The only characters that are mine are the ones I made up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat there smiling at Wood.  
  
"Well I don't like Grace! She's just not likable!" Oliver sat there with a stern look with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
The train was at the station and Harry could hear Hagrid howling for first years. The four sprinted down the train aisle and got off the train. Oliver caught a glimpse of Grace laughing and chatting with her best friend Jaclin from Gryffindor. It was already tough enough for Grace to have her best friend placed in a completely different house than her, but what was worse was that it was where Oliver was. No one knows why Grace couldn't love Wood. She just said he wasn't the likable type.  
  
"First years over here! Come on now, hurry up! First years!" Hagrid stood by the train waving and hollering for the newcomers when Grace decided to greet him.  
  
"Hagrid! It's so good to see you!" Grace ran up to him and gave him a big hug!  
  
"Oh ho! Didn't see ya there Gracie! How's everything at home? Heh?" Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Oh! Just fine thank you! I've got to get going! My boat's about to leave! See ya in the Great Hall, Hagrid!" Grace raced towards Jaclin waving good bye!  
  
On the boat ride over to Hogwarts, Jaclin asked an uncomfortable question.  
  
"Uhhh, Gracie? Do you love anyone? Because I was just wondering! You don't have to answer!"  
  
"Well, Shannon. You remember two years ago when I was in love with Orlando Rockbury. He was so cute, and I discovered he liked me too, but before I got a chance to tell him, he was transferred to Josephine Academy. The muggle school. So yes, you can say I was in love with someone." Grace twiddled her thumbs. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh because."  
  
"Oh because why?!" Grace bothered Jaclin with the thought until she popped.  
  
"Ok ok! I'll tell you why just please shut up!!!" Shannon's face was fiery red. "I'm in love with Oliver Wood." Jaclin said softly.  
  
"No!!! Wood?! Jaclin, are you mad?! You chose Oliver above all the other boys in school!" Grace burst out! She groaned with misery.  
  
"I know you hate him. It's just I don't understand why you hate him!" Jaclin's face began to blush a pinkish shade. The two sat there in silence as Grace gazed at the castle. A boat pulled up beside Grace's boat.  
  
"Well hello ladies!" It was Oliver.  
  
"Hi Oliver!" Jaclin blushed and giggled, but that didn't stop her from flirting with him all the was to the docks. They laughed and talked, and Grace was annoyed. She just minded her own business, trying very hard not to make eye contact with Oliver.  
  
"Oh! Didn't see ya there Gracie! I just wanted to say that you are an odd girl and that you should be named loser of the free peoples!" Oliver and his friend Billy laughed hard! Grace just smirked and glared at him, but looked away.  
  
When they reached the Hogwart's docks, Grace and Jaclin walked in silence all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Welcome, welcome! For our first years, welcome to Hogwarts and for are older students, welcome back after a long summer holiday!!!" Dumbledore spoke loudly as he tap on his wine glass with a spoon. "I'm very glad to have you all back here this year! Now let's get on with the Sorting Ceremony and begin are feast!"  
  
Ginny Weasley was placed in Gryffindor just like all her brothers.  
  
"The feast will begin now!" Dumbledore hollered when all of a sudden turkeys, potatoes, cakes, chicken wings, and much more appeared on the large tables. The 7th years could hear the young 1st years gasping with excitement and they all laughed. At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood up again to make an announcement.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to say that this year, instead of 7th years planning the Yule Ball, 6th years will get their opportunity this year!" All the 6th years hollered and clapped as the 7th years dropped their jaws in shock! "We will have two people from two different houses live in their own house together while they plan for the Yule Ball!"  
  
Every 6th year sat eagerly to find out who got to plan the ball. Of course, Jaclin crossed her fingers to be with Oliver.  
  
"This year's Yule Ball planners are, Oliver Wood from Gryffindor and Grace Calling from Ravenclaw! Let's give them a hand!" Dumbledore smiled and applauded.  
  
Grace was shocked. She covered her mouth and fled from the Great Hall. Everyone watched. It looked as if she was going to throw up. She did.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
After the feast, Grace walked clumsily to the assigned apartment. She walked in to find Jaclin and Oliver having a passionate moment on the lounge chair. Grace quickly ran to the bathroom. That night, after Jaclin left, Oliver sat by himself on the velvet couch.  
  
"Whew! That felt great! Nothing better than a snogging session to start off the year!" Oliver chuckled when Grace walked into the room in her pajamas.  
  
"Shut it." Grace sat beside him only because there was only one couch. Oliver turned towards Grace.  
  
"Grace?" Oliver noticed the awkward silence.  
  
"What?" She replied in a stern tone. She looked at him.  
  
Oliver leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, but Grace jumped back and slapped him!  
  
"You're crazy! Stay away from me!" Grace scurried into her room and slammed the door. She leaped into her bed and sobbed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Read and Review!  
  
This story makes me happy!  
  
* .::Cookie::. * 


End file.
